Getting Arrow Back
by Assassin Rogue
Summary: Madeline, the sister of Oliver Queen, tries her best to get her brother who has been kidnapped by an unknown enemy. She interrogates criminal after criminal to discover where his capture has taken him. But just how far is she willing to go to save her brother, the infamous Oliver Queen?
1. Chapter I - Extensive Interrogation

_**~Part 1 - Extensive Interrogation~ **_

Madeline holding an arrow tightly in her hand, pacing around the three men tied to their seats. "I'm not going to ask you again." She says, tickling the edge of the arrow on the back of a man's neck. "Tell me where they are keeping Arrow!" The men exchange looks and stay silent. "I will kill each and every one of you, slowly, painfully, until I get what I need. Where are they keeping him?!" She turns on the one in the middle.

He mumbles hateful words and shakes his head. Madeline has anger surge through her body and quickly stabs an arrow into the man's leg. He lets out an ear throbbing scream; she quickly muffles the scream with a rag. "Tell me!" She shouts as she pulls out the blood stained arrow.

"I-I will not tell you!" He says spitting at her feet. She lets out a huff of anger and grabs her metal bow, pulling the blood stained arrow on the bow string.

"Answer the question!" She says forcefully.

"You will not shoot me."

"People always seem to underestimate me." She says with a twisted grin. She releases the arrow. It goes into the man's right shoulder and her lets out a scream. "Think I'm messing around?" She says raising her voice. "Think this is a game?" She yanks out the arrow and another scream quickly fills the room. "Alright, I'm gonna give you a time out." She says placing her bow and arrow down.

She quickly goes around to the back of the middle man's seat and pulls on the seat. She pulls him to the wall and keeps him there. "Say a word and there will be another arrow through your shoulder. But, this time it will have a bit of a shock." She threatens before she walks to the other two.

The other two give each other with expressions of fear and looks at the dangerous woman they see standing before them. "Now, you two won't be that hard, right?" She asks squatting down. "I mean, of course you'll corporate from what you just saw what I did to your friend over there." The two looked at each other and shook their heads. "Shame." Madeline says standing up and walks to her bow and arrow.

She picks up the arrow and goes to the guy on the left. "Now, Jimmy – It's Jimmy, right? – Of course, now, you're gonna tell me what I want to know. And um… I won't hurt you." She says casually as she places a hand on his shoulder. "Now if you don't corporate, well… desperate times calls for _desperate_ measures." She rubs the tip of the arrow on his face. "We don't want that now, do we?"

He quickly spits in her face and curses at her in German. "Okay… I see. Desperate measures, I see." She stabs the arrow in his upper shoulder and twists it. The man lets out a cry and thrashes around. She shoves him against the chair, pushing the arrow deeper into his flesh. "Come on now, Jimmy. All I need is a name – an address. Some sort of – lead." She pulls out the arrow and the man screams out in pain.

She places the arrow back on the table and turns to him, slapping him across the face. "Now, focus!" Her voice intensifies as she gets angrier. "Where is the Arrow? Who's responsible?" He pants as beads of sweat drip slide from his forehead. He looks up with nothing but pure rage through his eyes. "I'm not gonna ask again, Jimmy." She says leaning against the table as she throw one leg over her other.

He shakes his head and quickly says. "Never. Not even for my son!" He spat.

"Oh I know you won't tell me. Even if I threaten your family's life, you're a broken man, Jimmy." She says tauntingly. "You'll tell me in an exchange for yours." She says swaying a bit. He spits on her boots and she shakes her head. As quick as lightning she spun around taking her bow and arrow and releases an arrow into his knee cap.

He lets out a scream and she quickly puts the bow down, pulling him to the same wall where she pulled her last victim. "I'm not done with you." She hisses to both of them.

She turns on her heels, leaving the arrow in the man's knee, and walks to the last one. "Felicity, pull up research about a man named Joseph Carlo. I'm gonna need to persuade him a bit." She whispers in her ear piece. She turns to the man and takes out a see-through, glass-pane thin tablet. A prototype, but an excellent piece for hacking.

"Got the information?" She asked.

"You are excellent." Madeline says with a grin once his information comes up. "Now, Mr. Carlo," Madeline starts slowly. "I see that you're a family man." The man lets out a muffled cry. "Um… a wife, Barbara is her name I see. Beautiful and a magnificent woman I see. Very talented in her arts of cooking I see."

"Oh and your daughter, Kayla, she is such a nice girl. All passing grades in school, at the age of sixteen, oh and her college fund - Wow! - I'm impressed. She's set to go to any school she wants. Oh and little Max, six years old, schizophrenia. Poor boy." She meant the last comment with sincerity. She thinks that no one should go through it, but for the sake of finding Oliver. It's her only choice to threaten his father with it.

"Let's see, medical records upon medical records." She says scrolling through the dozens of records. "Let's go to your perfect daughter, Kayla, shall we?" Joseph bites his lower lip and a tear leaves the corner of his eye. "Now, let's see her college fund. Let's put it to something useful, like… charity to an orphanage. That'd be nice. Or maybe charity to cancer patients. Or to your sons doctor's office. Oh that'd be a great donation."

"N-no not my daughter!" He pleads with her. "Don't hurt her, hurt me!"

"I am." Madeline says tapping a few buttons. "Let's see a click of a button and it's donated. Last chance."

"Please, please I don't know anything! Don't let me daughter suffer, please!" He pleads, tears streaming. Madeline gives him a weird look and squats down to his level.

"You really don't know anything, huh?" She asks tilting the tablet to his view. To see she is not bluffing. He glances down and a few tears roll down his cheeks. "Alright, fine. Mention this, I'm coming after you." She takes then slams a dart into his leg and he quickly falls asleep.

She drags his seat to a corner where she will not bother him. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was sincere. She turns to the first one of her victims and pulls back to the middle of the room. She quickly slaps him to snatch his attention.

"Alright, Tony, where's Arrow being held?" She said angrily as she grabbed an arrow that tazes a person on impact. He presses his lips together and doesn't say a word. He breathes heavily and gives her a hateful look. "We know what's gonna happen if you don't answer." She says as she gently places the tazer arrow on the table.

Tony grumbles and says. "You're not gonna make me talk." She nods and picks up her bow.

"You sure about that, Tony?" She asks rubbing the smooth texture of the bow. He doesn't answer. "Alright, have it your way." She swipes her bow at clocks him on the side of his head. He quickly passes out and the side of his head has a cut that trickles with blood.

She pulls him aside and quickly drags the other forward. "I am losing my patience!" She spat with a heave of her bow in front of her. She pulls the arrow on the string and aims it at his stomach. "Tell me where he is!" She shouts. The man stares at her blankly. "Last – chance." She hisses. The man gives her a toothy grin, which angered her.

She releases the arrow and electric pulses go through his body on impact. He screams out in pain as his body thrashes around. "I'm not gonna stop torturing you until I get answers! If I don't get an answer, I will shoot you with another one of the arrows."

After about two minutes of watching the man twitch, he finally looks at her, panting and sweating. "Alright, fine." He gulps. "I'll give you a small hint of where he is." She lets out a heave of breath and places her bow on the table. She quickly steps forward and rips out the arrow. The man groans loudly, but then doesn't make a sound.

"I will have my colleague speak with you." She says folding her arms. "And if you give him any crap, I'm coming back." She places the arrow on the table and walks to the iron door, taking one last glance at her prisoner.

The door shuts behind her and she quickly shoves off her hood. "These guys aren't messing around. They're pretty loyal." She says leaning against Felicity's table. "Tony. He's the guy. You need to talk to him." She says gesturing to Roy. "If he gives you any problems, I'm going back in there."

Roy nods, looking at Madeline with concern. He quickly leaves to interrogate the prisoner, leaving Diggle, Felicity and Madeline alone. "When we're done, they both need medical attention. Also, Joseph needs to be taken home. He's innocent." Felicity's eyes widen at the words 'medical attention.'

"What did you exactly do to them in there?" She asked with her mouth gaping open.

"What needed to be done." Is all Madeline answered, as she glances to Felicity. Diggle and Felicity both give each other worried glances and turn their gaze slowly back to the computer monitor.

Thirty minutes go by and Roy hasn't come out. Madeline gets restless. She quickly pulls on her hood and walks back to where she left the prisoners. "Madeline, please don't hurt them too much." Felicity says with a concerned tone.

Madeline stops in her tracks and turns around. "Why would I go easy on them? They are hired killers. They murder people in cold blood, every day!" Madeline says fiercely. "Why would I give them my mercy?" She spat. "They've got Oliver. And every minute I wait, Oliver is seconds away from being killed! I'm not just gonna sit here and wait."

Felicity gets off her seat and walks slowly forward. "You don't think I care too? You don't think any of us cares for Oliver?" Felicity raises her voice to Madeline. "You don't think we're spending our every waking moment to find Oliver?!" Felicity looks furious, her cheeks are bright red and her eyes filled with pain. This new act of Felicity takes Madeline back.

"We know he's your brother, Madeline! But you need to remember that these are people, not a computer or an empty shell. They are people! They have families, lives-"

"Lives dedicated to murder, Felicity!" Madeline snapped. "Do you not remember who we are dealing with?"

Felicity shuts her mouth and she shakes her head. "Madeline, we don't know if Oliver is even-"

"Don't you dare say it! I'm not letting him go. He's all I've got left!"

Diggle slowly walks to Madeline. "Listen, we know that you're tense. We know you're stressed and angry. But you need to calm down." He says gently, raising his hands slightly to show he means no harm.

"No, I won't. Cause if I do, it's another second closer to Oliver's death." Madeline says calmly, but with a force. "And I will not lose him again." Before the other two can say a word, Madeline whips around and enters the room, to see a shocking sight.

Tony is face down on the ground with blood trickling out of his nose, he unconscious. As for Roy, he's calmly spinning his arrow between his fingers as he patiently waits for the man to gain consciousness. "What happened in here?" Madeline asked wide eyed.

"Well, he escaped his bindings and one thing lead to another, and then he's face down on the ground." Roy says with a shrug. "What did you do to these men? They're all bleeding out except one." Madeline bit the corner of her lip and looked away.

She couldn't admit to Roy of what she's done. "I did what was necessary." She says in a casual tone. Madeline carefully steps over the unconscious man and begins to drag the first one to the middle again.

"What're you doing?" Roy asked putting down the arrow quickly.

"Getting answers." Madeline says without a glance. She grabs her bow and places and arrow on it. She kicks the man in the shins, his eyes flick open and a yelp comes from his throat. "Good morning." She says pulling the arrow on the string.

"What-"

"Shut it, Red." She says keeping her eyes trained on the man in front of her. "I want answers and if you want to live, then you'll give them to me!" She says threateningly. Roy looks at her, his mouth gaping open. The man doesn't say a word; he only lets his head hang low. "I am losing my patience!" She snaps as she lightly kicks his shoulder. He looks up with furrowed eyebrows.

"Take my life and see how you feel afterwards." He taunts.

"Quiver, don't." Roy says with a worried tone. Madeline ignores Roy and keeps her eyes on the threat.

"I'll give you one more chance to speak or this arrow will go through your chest." Madeline says pulling the arrow more on the string.

"I have nothing to live for." He says with a pleasant look in his eye.

"Don't do it." Roy orders her in a small voice. "It's not worth it."

Madeline's eyes lock on the criminals, her eyes misty from anger, her mind racing. "Oliver will be dead by Wednesday." The man huffs a chuckle. "There's no way you'll ma-" Madeline releases the arrow into the man's chest without a thought. The man quickly goes limp and he leans lifeless.

Roy too paralyzed to react to her actions, his mouth gaping open, his eyes wide. Madeline lowers her bow and lets out a sigh; she frowns at the lifeless body in front of her. "Tell Diggle that we need a body bag." Madeline whispers before she places her bow on the table and walks out. Leaving Roy with the two unconscious men and the lifeless body, of the man that she has just murdered.

_He wasn't going to be of any use anyway. _She thought to herself as she ignores Felicity and Diggle. _He was a murderer. _She thought as she climbs the stairs. _Yet there's this pit in my stomach. _She thought as she climbed higher to get to the roof. _It will prove useful to the next interrogation. _She tried to convince herself as she felt the cool breeze from the rooftop brush against her. _It will save Oliver. _She thought as she made her way to the railing.

_Yet, I can't shake the feeling that I have just committed a murder._ She leans on the rail and allows her head to hang. Her stomach is twisting, her mind is fuzzy. What has she done?

**Author's note:  
I hope you all enjoyed this first part of the fan fiction. I tried my best to keep them in character. Any pointers about my writing would surely be useful! Thanks for reading!**

**_(Also for more information, regarding to Madeline, it will be on my profile.)_**


	2. Chapter II - Possible Leads

**_Author's note:_  
**_**Sorry for the wait guys. I've been pretty busy and fell off track. But finally, here's part 2! :D**_

* * *

Minutes and minutes tick by as she keeps the scene playing over and over again. Her fingers releasing the arrow, and then the arrow going through his chest, his lifeless body leaning forward. She tries to wrap her head around it. Why would she kill him? She can't remember what she was thinking when she released the arrow. But all she knows is that she was angry.

Pressure of a hand touches her shoulder. Making her whip around and grab the persons arm. "Hey, hey!" Roy says countering her actions, allowing her to fall onto the railing. "Sorry." He says with a frown.

"What're you doing here?" Madeline grumbled as she pushed herself away from the railing. "Aren't you supposed to be interrogating someone?"

"He's still out." Roy said with a shrug. "Mads, are you-"

"Fine. I'm fine." Madeline cuts in forcefully. "He deserved it." She says not looking at him. "If you're not gonna interrogate the next one, I will." She pushes him aside with her shoulder and walked to the door.

"Madeline." Roy says gently, making Madeline stop at the door. "You need to stop." Madeline turns around furious, but allows Roy to keep talking. "You need to give it a rest. You're gonna hurt yourself."

"Roy, did you not hear what he said?" Madeline says with a shaky tone. "I have two days. TWO – DAYS, Roy!" A tear rolls gently down her cheek. "He's going to die if I don't do something. I-I can't just let him-"

Roy walks forward and takes her into his arms. He can't imagine how horrible she feels, knowing that Oliver's life is on the line. The only relative she has left that hasn't abandoned her or died. "Madeline, we're going to get him back. I promise." He says holding her tight. She lightly cries into his shoulder, the tears she's been holding back since Oliver was taken.

Madeline quickly dries her tears just as fast as they appeared. She pulls herself away from Roy and opens the door. "I've got an interrogation to do." She says as she enters the building. Roy frowns and lets out a sigh. She's never going to give up.

Madeline quickly jogs down the flights of stairs, knowing how to interrogate this next guy. He won't do anything for the sake of this family or money. He's the type when he knows that his life is on the line, he'll talk. When she gets down stairs, she sees that her bow was taken out of the interrogation room. Both Diggle and Felicity are talking to each other quietly at the computer monitor. Roy's clambering footsteps come from behind her; Madeline quickly grabs her bow, pulls on her hood and walks to the interrogation room.

Madeline quickly picks up the guy, with some difficulty, and tosses him into the chair. He quickly wakes up with wide eyes, his eyes bolting around. She loads her bow and aims the arrow right at him. "I want answers and unless you want to end up like him over there…" She says nodding to the dead man next to his chair. "You'll answer!"

The man's expression is horrified and he quickly nods. "Where are they keeping Arrow? Who is your boss? How can I get in? And tell me everything about your boss!" She quickly rummages through the first things that come to mind. The man's mouth hangs open, as if he's trying to form words. "Answer me!" She orders as she pulls the string farther.

"Okay! Okay!" He says with raising his hands above his head in a cowering stance. "I-I'll tell ya, I swear!" Madeline lets the string pull back to its original state; she glares at him, waiting for an answer to escape his lips.

Impatiently, she throws the bow around her shoulder, grabs the man's shoulder and presses her thumb on the shoulder blade. "Tell me or this arrow is going under your shoulder blade." She growls with a deep stare.

The man cringes and lets out a groan. "Alright, he's in the Glades… by-by the docks." He says with a shaky tone. "The boss – never knew the guy. He just paid me and promised he wouldn't kill me. All I know is-is that he's a very - a very dangerous man. Just – just don't hurt me!" Madeline lets go of his shoulder, shoving his back onto the seat.

_Why does it always have to be the Glades? _Madeline's thoughts questioned. "I've never been to the place though. He's very secretive. But all I know is that they're going to kill the Arrow this Wednesday." Madeline nods, pulling the bow off her shoulder. She loads an arrow onto the bow and aims it at the man. "No don't! It's all I know, I swear!" The man pleads.

"I know." She says with a mischievous stare. She releases the arrow into the man's arm and without another word, the man passes out. Tranquilizers, best for an interrogation scare-tactic. She quickly heads back to the others and places down her bow and quiver. "Oliver is in the Glades – not surprising – he's by the docks. That's all I can get." She informs them as she yanks off her hood with a frustrated groan.

"We'll find him, Madeline." Diggle says with a comforting tap on her shoulder. She nods, avoiding any eye contact with Diggle. "How about we go out? Get something to eat for a small break." Diggle suggests. Madeline shakes her head, pushing herself onto a table.

"No. I'm staying here." She says finally looking up to face the others. "The rest of you can go. Oh and um… Diggle I need you to deliver two men back home on your way to get something to eat."

"Madeline, you need a break." Felicity says with utmost concern in her eyes. Madeline bites the corner of her lower lip and shakes her head once again.

"I can't, Felicity." Madeline says with a croak in her voice. Felicity frowns at her and gives her a hug. "Just go home. I'll see what I can find." Madeline mutters loud enough for everyone to hear. Felicity pulls away from Madeline, grabs her jacket and heads up stairs to the bar and out to the exit.

Without a single word, Diggle leaves to collect the two men and bring them home. (Roy follows to help Diggle get them in Diggle's car.) This leaves Madeline completely alone. _Where would they hide Oliver? _Her thoughts screamed. _There's got to be some kind of system at the docks! _A tear leaves the corner of her eye; feeling like all hope for Oliver is lost. She quickly wipes it away and gives herself a small confidence boost, which already leaves her as she sits in front of the computer monitor.

She racks through her brain as to what she should search for. She's got all night to research possible leads for the Glades. Madeline begins to type away, pulling up records of used buildings in the docks. Maybe there's a possibility that Oliver Queen has been sighted there. But they wouldn't make Oliver come out in the open, not during the day.

She researches maybe access tunnel, boats or anything else that can lead to a hideout. But there's nothing here. She bumps her forehead against the desk with frustration. She's been at this for eight hours, with no break. It's six in the morning and she can't take another moment. She moves her head on the cool metal of the table and looks at her bow that lies on the table across the way. She slowly lets herself close her eyes, only for a moment. And then she slowly drifts to sleep.

**Author's note:  
Well here's part two! Sorry for the shortness of this part, but the next one will be longer! Any pointers about my writing would surely be useful! Thanks for reading!**

**_(Also for more information, regarding to Madeline, it will be on my profile. (I'm still working on her character though, so there may be a few broken parts.)_**


	3. Chapter III - A Deserved Break

Flashes of what seems to be real, but she only knows it is a nightmare from the bright and hazy back grounds. Yet she cannot escape from them. "Oliver!" She screams as she sees Oliver tied up with cuts all over his arms and chest. He stands on a ledge that is thirty or maybe possibly forty feet high. For some reason she is glued to her spot and she watches Oliver in horror.

A shadow figure appears behind Oliver and complete fear takes over Madeline. "No – stop!" She nearly chokes on her tears. "Please! Take me!" She pleads with the shadowed figure. Oliver is then stabbed in the back; he releases an unreal horrific, ear piercing scream and plummets off the ledge. She screams as tears drench her face, her whole body trembling. Oliver is a foot from hitting the ground and everything snaps to black.

Madeline jumps as a hand is pressed against her shoulder. She opens her eyes and she realizes that she has fallen asleep. She pushes herself from the desk, her back popping as she straightens her back. She looks around groggily and sees Roy. "Have you been here all night?" He asked with a raised brow. She nods rubbing both of her eyes, trying to get the drowsiness away. Roy gives her a concerned look and shakes his head, with either disappointment or maybe with concern. Madeline doesn't know.

"What time is it?" She asked with a cracked voice. Her throat is pretty dry, but nothing a few sips a water can't fix. Roy takes out his phone from his back pocket and gives it a quick glance.

"It's um… nine fifteen." He says shoving the phone into his back pocket. Madeline nods and swivels the chair to face the computer. "What are you doing?" He asked giving her a strange look. She shrugs and begins to research away. "You – need a break." He says pulling her arm gently, which makes the chair pull back on its wheels.

"No, I need to find Oliver." Madeline says pulling away from Roy's grasp. She pushes the chair forward and begins to research on the computer again. "Roy… I can't stop until I find him. He's going to die tomorrow and I'm his only chance." Roy frowns at her yet again. Madeline can't recall Roy frowning at her this much ever before.

He looks to be in thought and then he pulls her arm, taking the chair with him. "Roy, no!" Madeline says angrily as she tries to pull away, but Roy doesn't let go. "Roy, stop please!" She tries to pry his hand off but he won't budge. "Roy, please!" A tear leaves her eye and she can't shake the feeling that she won't be able to find Oliver.

Roy stops suddenly and then quickly gets on his knees in front of her. She covers face with her hands, her elbows pressing on her knees. Tears begin to drench her cheeks yet again, but this time she cannot stop them. She can't see the hurt look on Roy's face or even face Diggle and Felicity without even feeling like she failed. It hurts her more than she ever imagined possible.

She feels Roy pull her head to his chest, pulling her into a small embrace. Trying to comfort her in any way possible. She sobs into her hands, letting out her pain and frustrations into any tear she can. She never thought she was going to lose Oliver again or even come so close to it. Now here she is, about to lose her older brother once again; now with an opportunity to save him. She's going to save him, no matter what anyone says. She_ has_ to save him.

After a few minutes of crying into her hands and Roy being there to comfort her, she finally stops and she feels some pressure off her shoulders. She wipes her tears away with the palm of her hand, knowing she probably looks like a wreck. But she doesn't care. Roy releases her, which gives her a slight disappointment, because she still wanted him there. He gently holds her head in his hands and gives her a sincere look.

"Madeline, you need to listen to me, okay?" He says making sure he as her full complete attention. She holds onto one of his hands, allowing herself to kind of lean on it. She gives him a nod, so he knows she's listening. "You need a break! I don't care how you spend it, but you need one. Felicity, Diggle and I can look for Oliver. But you need some rest."

Madeline nods again so he knows that she isn't objecting. Yet she still wants to deny taking a break. "Roy, I have to-"

"No!" He cuts in, without giving her the chance to even object. "You _have _to take a break. There's no point of you searching for him if you can't concentrate." He pauses, staring into her eyes as if burning the orders through her eyes. "Oliver wouldn't want you to be like this." He says truthfully, letting go of her head.

She nods, looking down at his hands that now lay on her legs. He's right; Oliver wouldn't want her like this. And she cannot keep working in this condition. If she does, it'll hurt her and her chances to finding Oliver. "Okay." She finally says breaking the few minutes of silence. Roy looks relieved to see her agree and he gives her a small grin.

"Good. Now go home and get some rest." He says standing up to give her a hand up.

"No. I can't." She says shaking her head. She doesn't want another nightmare. She can't have another one like that. Roy gives her a questioning look and sees that she looks upset. "I don't want another nightmare." She mutters.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I somehow slept in." Felicity says as she clearly enters the _lair._ Madeline flinches, since Felicity came in as silent as a cat. "Are you doing okay?" Felicity asked as she saw the puffy look and how red Madeline's eyes became from crying.

"I'm fine." She says plainly. "Um… I'm getting some air." Madeline pushes off the seat and walks from the chair. "Oh and look for any-"

"Underground access through the sewers or underground tunnels, and check access to the boats. Yeah I think I got it." Felicity said quickly as she pulls her chair with her to sit at the front of the monitor. Madeline smiled, a first actual smile that she's had ever since Oliver was kidnapped.

"Thank you, Felicity." Madeline says sincerely. Felicity nodded and headed straight to work. Madeline picked up her black leather jacket off the table, where she through it yesterday morning, and then she slowly headed up stairs with the jacket draped on her arm.

She stops and turns to Roy who's going to escort her out, and she knows he's only making sure that she leaves the vicinity. "Roy, can you come with me?" She suddenly asks without thought. He looks to her as if he's in thought, then nods a few seconds later. "Felicity, is Diggle on his way?" Madeline shouts to her.

"Yeah, he'll be here in a few minutes." She answered with a concentrated voice. Good, that means that Felicity will be safe. "Be careful!" Felicity managed to say before Madeline walked out the door.

Madeline's stomach twists as Roy closes the door behind them. She doesn't want to abandon Oliver, not at this time. She completely freezes in place and she wants to turn back. But Roy has other plans in mind; he grabs her upper arm gently and pulls her with him. She lets out a sigh and allows him to guide her out of the bar.

"Where do you want to go?" Roy asked releasing her arm as they get to the bottom of the stairs outside the bar. Her gaze slowly led back to the bar. "Other than going back there." He adds, knowing her motives. She frowns at him and gives him a shrug. "Okay, Big Belly Burger's it is." He places his hand in between her shoulders and takes her with him, so she doesn't get any ideas to go back.

Roy opens the passenger door for Madeline to get in; she hesitates but slowly gets into the passenger seat. She knows Roy won't allow her back in the club until she gets a break. But a few minutes is more than enough for her right now. Roy hops into the driver seat, inserts the key, lets the engine roar and off they went. She taps her foot impatiently, feeling that every second she's not looking for Oliver, is a second closer to Oliver dying.

Every once in a while, she will give Roy small glares and then lead her gaze back to the passenger window. They don't say a thing to each other. Roy knows not to bother her when she's in this state. He's learned that just the past few days. Because then she'll just get hostile and try to convince him that she's the only one who can help Oliver. But she tends to forget that she's not alone.

They pull up at front of Big Belly Burger's, which is surprisingly short on customers. Because it's always busy. They both exit the car and the smell of chili fills the air. Madeline did not realize how hungry she was, her mouth waters heavily and her stomach growls. She gives Roy a half satisfied grin that she has taken the break to get this. But then quickly swipes it away as Oliver comes to mind.

They enter the building, quickly greeted by smiles of the staff that are cleaning up their register counters. "What do you want to eat?" Roy asked before they stop at the cash register. Madeline scans the menu a top, playing with her pinky nail over her stomach.

"Whatever you're having." She says with a shrug. She likes practically everything on the menu and she can already guess what he's buying.

"You want chili fries?" He asked with a raised brow. She gives him an '_are you serious?_' look and he shrugs. "Okay two chili fries and two medium drinks. That'll be it." He says quickly as he stepped up to the counter. The lady smiled, finished the order and money transaction with him. And the two got their cups to fill. "Are you going to be silent the whole time?" He asked filling his cup with Cola.

"I don't know. Maybe I will." Madeline responds with a hint of sarcasm. He smiles at her and puts the lid on his cup. She fills hers with Lemon-Lime soda and heads to a table with Roy. "What number are we?" She asked casually playing with the straw in her drink.

"We're number… seventy-two." He says checking the number the lady had handed him. Madeline practically felt normal for the first time in days. She feels like taking a break was the right thing to do, but there's still guilt floating around in the pit of her stomach.

The table fell silent once again as she let herself drown in thoughts about possible places as to where Oliver could be. She stares blankly out the window, watching as people and cars go by, occasionally taking a sip of her drink. _He's got to be somewhere obvious._ She thought to herself. _He's has to be on a boat or some underground passage. Maybe even a docking house._

Her thoughts got interrupted by the cashier lady who just placed the tray of chili fries on the table. They often take the trays of food to the people if it is extremely slow or extremely busy. Most of the time they just call out your order and you have to go pick it up. Madeline grabs her small basket of chili fries and places with the first fry on top.

"Mads, you need to eat." Roy says, already shoveling in a second bite of chili fries.

"I don't need to necessarily eat as fast as you." She joked with a grin that seems to make her face light up. Roy lets out a small chuckle, either because he thought it was funny or just to maybe make her mood more up-lifted. Either way, it made her feel a bit less gloomy. "Thank you Roy, for taking me here." She says as she finally grabs a fork and scoops a bite into her mouth.

"You needed a break." Roy says shrugging as he swallowed his third bite. He fell silent as he took a few more bites of his food, both not knowing what to say.

She stops eating as she is halfway through her food and she cannot make herself eat another bite. Her stomach is churning and she feels at loss of hope once again. "Roy… do you think we'll ever find Oliver?" She asked with a defeated tone.

Roy gives her a sympathetic look. She truly has practically given up all hope. But this is the worst time for her to do it. "We'll find him, Madeline." He says with the most sincere look he's given her. "I promise." She grins at him and nods.

Her text message them goes off and her phone vibrate, she looks down to see who it is. The text is from Felicity. _"I think I've found something." _She reads under her breath at the bold lettered text message.

* * *

**Author's note:  
Part three is here sooner than I had anticipated! Which I am totally happy that I've made it this quickly, I hope you all enjoy this one! Any pointers about my writing would surely be useful! Thanks for reading!**

**_(Also for more information, regarding to Madeline, it will be on my profile. (I'm still working on her character though, so there may be a few broken parts.)_**


End file.
